Don't Fear the Reaper
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: She had been so beautiful the first time he saw her. As beautiful as death itself. "I'm terribly sorry miss" the two young men said at the same time and both lifted scythes above their heads. "No!" Rebecca screamed and lifted her arms to try and stop them. This is the story of Victoria Black, female Shinigam, too beautiful and too strong for her own good.


**A/N: Hello mah people! This is a fic that I've been working on for a while since at least last year. But I've been too lazy to post it+ I don't want to have the burden of feeling guilty for not writing the next chapter but whatever, I have 11 chapters written so Yeah. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

*PROLOGUE*

She had been so beautiful the first time he saw her. It seemed like so long ago now but he still remembered the first time he had seen her, even back then she was as beautiful as death herself. An odd analogy, but that's the Undertaker for you... Of course she'd been but 12 years old the first time he'd seen her, the day of her step-mother's death. Her dirty blonde hair had been made into a simple knot at the back of her head, covered with a black veil. Her grey eyes had remained dry, she had not shed a tear. But, strangely enough, she found it fascinating when he told her the process by which he had done her autopsy and cleaned her up. Since the untimely death of her father's 2nd wife she visited the Undertaker's shop every chance she could, eventually she started to sleep over there, in one of the coffins. He didn't actually know of it until she accidentally fell asleep in HIS coffin, then he'd carried her to an actual bed in the back room which was namely used for when customer's families fainted. She trusted him with the knowledge that she had slept in a bed not her own when she was 15, at that time she had thought it such a disillusionment but he'd surprised her when he laughed it off and told her that many girls her age did that, but to be careful for she did not want a little runt to grow in her womb. And so she carried on as she did. There were really only 3 and she felt like she loved every single one of them, especially the last one, the one that had happened when she was 16 and a half.

She had been with a 'guest' when he had come the first time, the Undertaker had fallen asleep not so accidentally and so was not at the disposition to entertain anyone.

He sought information from the Undertaker, 'he is asleep' she'd informed him.

'Really?' he asked her seductively.

She crossed her arms over her chest, accidentally pushing up her still growing breasts and replied defiantly 'yes he is, do you want to bother him? Ill warn you straight out, Undertaker is NOT a morning person'.

'What is your name my little rose?' he asked with a small smile.

'Rebecca White' she replied.

'So then it's my little White Rose I should say' he smirked.

'If I were yours yes, now you know my name and you have a hold on my spirit. It is not fair for you to hold such power whilst I do not. What is YOUR name?' she asked but could not deny his mysterious appeal

He smirked 'Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive' he bowed and took her hand planting a light kiss on her pale skin 'at your service'.

She blushed pink 'so you are that butler everyone speaks so crudely of'

'Who speaks so of little old me?' he asked amused.

' , this shop holds the secrets of many. If I went revealing who said, well then what kind of shop mistress would I be?' she replied with an amused expression of her own.

'A shop mistress so young? How old are you White Rose?' he asked

'16,' she said.

'So young, yet… so beautiful' he said tracing a gloved hand over the side of her face.

'Old enough' she said with a satisfied smirk on her face but his it before he noticed 'what is it you wanted with the Undertaker?'

'Now now' he put a finger to her lips 'if i went revealing my master's business... well then what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be?' he asked with a satisfied smirk of his own at seeing the pink tint of her cheeks.

'Not a very good one' she said.

His hand wandered the edge of her face, soon it was joined by his lips which trailed her jawline.

'Mmm' she thought to herself and pressed her body closer to his, he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and looked down at her.

'Do you want to play my young maiden?' he'd asked her with a seductive look on his face which no mere mortal could resist.

'Wasn't I too young to play but a moment ago?' she asked him.

'But a moment ago yes, now I think differently' he smiled down at her.

' ' she said disapprovingly but with a smile of her own.

CHAPTER 1

She'd felt in love with and so she continued to let him court her, their times of play were no rare occurrence. It became a normal event and he seemed to love her or at least care for her as much as she did for him. Their affair lasted for months until they both seemed to lose interest with one another but feelings for each other still sat at the back of their minds…

On her 17th birthday he came and visited her in her home, by that time she had already received very many birthday parcels from friends of the family and her fiancé and his family, in a few days she'd finally be marrying him. Her father was home for once along with his 5th wife her house was a large mansion with a bit of land around the home.

"Hello Sebastian" she said with a smile "I was just about to go to the Undertaker's shop".

"Ah well then don't let me take up all of your time, I came to wish you a Happy Birthday" he said and bowed lightly.

"Thank you Sebastian" she said and did a curtsey "but I don't ever let even MY servants bow to me"

He smiled and took a small ring box from the inside of his coat, wrapped around it was a large black bow in the shape of a rose "Happy Birthday, my White Rose" he said and handed it to her "just a small gift".

She smiled again and undid the bow, inside was a ring with a round shaped onyx stone, sitting on it was a silver pentagram. It was made of a thick silver band that had rose designs on either side. "Wow Sebastian this is beautiful!" she grinned, and threw her arms around the part of his torso that she could "thank you".

"You are very welcome, now I will let you be on your way my Black Rose" he said and bowed then disappeared before she could tell him off.

"Black Rose?" she shrugged it off and slipped the ring onto her finger then she lifted her hood onto her head

"Hi" she said cheerily as soon as she entered the Undertaker's shop.

"Hello Rebecca" Undertaker said with an extra creepy voice.

"Why are you talking extra creepy?" Rebecca said tentively pausing in putting her coat on the hook.

"No reason" he said and giggled.

"Alright something's up" she said decisively.

"Of course there's not m'dear" he giggled again "Cake? I made it especially for your birthday"

"Oooookkkkkaaaayyyy does it have any dog biscuits in it?"

He gave Rebecca a flat look "IVE ALREADY TOLD 'YE THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT ON THE BEHALF OF THE SWEET SHOP CLERK!" he bellowed and swung his arms hysterically.

Rebecca laughed and stuck her finger into the chocolate icing of the cake "Mmm delicious" she smiled "thank you Undertaker".

"Your welcome" he grinned creepily.

"Stop!" Rebecca yelled forcing him into fits of laughter "your not amusing" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I beg to differ m'lady" he said and grabbed a biscuit from the urn "I find myself extremely amusing" he smirked.

"Not again with the multiple personalities, this time ill force you into that insane asylum. And you know what I heard? They do electro shock therapy!"

He laughed again, this time he fell to the floor and spit dribbled out of his mouth, the sign at the front of the store shook too.

"Gah!" Rebecca exclaimed and swung the decorative scythe the Undertaker had in his shop.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed and threw his arms up running around the shop trying to avoid the aristocrat's angry wrath.

"Rebecca that is not a toy!" Undertaker exclaimed.

"Well then shut up!" she said and sheathed it again and put it inside his coffin.

"Now then what work todo?"

"Now what kind of gentlemen would i be if I let a little girl like you work on her birthday? And a few days before her wedding no doubt!" he exclaimed "heheheheheh" he knew how much it annoyed Rebecca that she was promise to such an arrogant twit as Emery Blanc. Or that she was promised at all.

"I will make the reaper come for you" Rebecca grabbed the front of his robes "and there won't even be anyone left to make your corpse pretty! Because what PROPER LADY would I be of I attended to corpses?"

"Relax Becca only joking" he laughed "we don't have very many corpses today... It's as if they stopped dying in honor of your big day"

"I SWEAR I MEANT YOUR 17th BIRTHDAY!" Passerby's could hear this a block or two away from the Undertaker's shop.

After 3 more attempts at killing him and a few more hours full of discussing each others funeral plans, Rebecca finally checked her pocket watch.

"Ahh! I'm going to be late to my own birthday ball!" she exclaimed "bye Undertaker! See ya tomorrow, I'll bring you some leftovers from the ball kay?" she said as she grabbed her coat.

"Yes, 'tomorrow'" he put emphasis on 'tomorrow'"

"Alright weirdo bye!" she said and exited the store.

Walking about was a knife juggler who seemed to be merely 15 years old. He had unruly blonde hair and big brown eyes, on his shoulders sat a monkey whom was doing amusing tricks, that and the boy's skill earned much praise and pennies.

Rebecca paused and looked in amazement.

The boy lifted one leg and threw all 8 knives under them, the audience gasped as he returned to his regular loop. Once again he lifted the other leg and did the same trick. Rebecca gasped then laughed and clapped. She bent down and placed a whole pound into the monkey's hand.

The boy threw all his knives into the air, aiming at catching them all a special trick in thanks to the kind girl. The crowd gasped as he caught... 7 knives.

Rebecca was still bent over when the boy did his trick, and so the mysterious knife sunk into the dark lace that covered her dainty back.

* * *

**so yeah, didja guy like it? I hope you did! 5 reviews and ill post the next chapter? **


End file.
